


Nothing New

by Baura_bear



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Water, it's very light like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear
Summary: Jimmy has a nightmare so Johnny comforts himThis is my first time posting a fic please be nice :)
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell/Johnny Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nothing New

Band rehearsal was the one thing that kept Jimmy sane. Even on the quieter days when they weren’t all practicing as one. Davy and Johnny were practicing together while Donny helped Julia with her notes. Nick was quietly practicing a solo, Wayne was cleaning his trombone and Jimmy was simply watching it all happen. It was peaceful, sometimes he would just sit back and watch everyone. 

The sound of the door opening caught Jimmy’s attention. It was regular for people to come in and out while they were practicing but the longer Jimmy stared the more he realized this person wasn’t normal. 

Water. Water was seeping from his mouth, the longer Jimmy looked the faster the water came out, spilling across the floor, soaking the rug. The man had stopped and was now sitting at a table, letting the water seep out. 

“Guys?” Jimmy turned around to look at the band but no one was there. In fact, there was no trace of them. The instruments were gone, chairs, cups, all gone. When he realized he was alone with this strange man his breath picked up. Where did they go? Jimmy turned back to see that enough water had come out to cover the floor now, enough to climb up the small step up to the stage. 

The man finally turned, looking at Jimmy now. Hair neatly combed, hazel eyes staring back at him. His outfit had changed into a uniform, well fitted to his figure.  
“Jimmy,” he said calmly, letting his mouth fall open, letting more water in the room.

Jimmy’s feet were now soaked. He looked down to see the water creeping up to his knees. “Stop, please stop.” Jimmy stepped off the stage- now knee deep- trying to get closer to the man as he waded through the water. He kept walking but never got any closer.

The tables were gone now. It was only an empty room with a small stage and the two of them in the rising water.

“Jimmy… Jimmy…” The man wouldn’t stop saying his name. 

The water started sloshing around the room, pushing Jimmy around as it rose up to his chest. 

“Jimmy…” He got louder, “Jimmy! Jimmy!” 

He was now floating but the man stayed on the floor like an anchor.

“Jimmy!”

Jimmy jolted and he was out of the water. He was still wet. It was dark. A hand was on his face. Jimmy’s heavy breathing was the only thing moving, he was too scared to move. He wanted to be dry. It was too wet.

“Jimmy.” The voice was deeper and more gentle. A hand on his cheek, then a light on in the room. He wasn’t in the bar anymore. He scanned the room finally finding a friendly face. Johnny.

“Shh,” he shushed, wiping at Jimmy’s wet cheeks. “I’m right here.”

Jimmy let out a shaky breath that shook his whole body as he tried to sit up. He carefully pushed Johnny’s hand away. “I’m ok,” he whispered, lifting the sheet to wipe his damp cheeks. He was better. He was dry and safe and with Johnny. 

“No you’re not,” Johnny pointed out, swiping some stray hair from Jimmy’s forehead. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently

“Just a nightmare, nothing new,” he brushed off. “I just need some water.”

“I’ll go get you some, stay here.” Johnny moved from the place beside Jimmy, carefully moving. Jimmy could tell he was in pain so before he could get far Jimmy grabbed his hand.

“I’ll get it, lay down.” Jimmy noticed the look of relief on Johnny’s face as he slowly sat back down onto the bed.

Jimmy made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup, filling it with water from the sink. He took a drink from the glass, savoring the coolness as it ran down his throat. Jimmy had floated back into his own head, stuck in his thoughts. He tried to put the glass on the counter but it was too close to the edge. It slipped and shattered, small shards flying across the kitchen As the glass was shattered Jimmy was jerked back to reality.

From the other room Jimmy heard a call, “Jimmy, are you ok?” he heard slow careful footsteps head his way.

“I’m fine,” he responded, staring down at the shattered shards of glass. He carefully turned around and grabbed a rag out of a drawer. Jimmy wiped a path for himself to get through the mess. When he looked up Johnny was there standing in front of him. 

“Careful,” he warned as Jimmy made his way forward. He stretched out his arms to embrace Jimmy. “Go lay down I’ll take care of it,” he whispered.

“Johnny, I’m fine. You’re the one that should be resting.” Jimmy had taken notice of the way Johnny was nursing his back, every step he took was slow and deliberate.

Johnny looked over Jimmy’s shoulder at the mess. “What if we just clean up tomorrow. It’s late.” The clock read 2:42am

“C’mon.” Jimmy wrapped an arm around Johnny allowing Johnny to lean some weight on him. 

“Y’know it’s not that bad.” Johnny smiled. “Did I tell you about how my jeep flipped? It flipped three times.”

Jimmy had heard the story time and time again but he knew this was Johnny’s way of distracting him from the glass.

“I can’t remember a lot but I remember that,” he said with pride as Jimmy lowered him into bed. “It hurt a lot worse then.”

“What happened?” Jimmy asked politely from his position at the end of the bed. 

Johnny started recalling the story and eventually fell asleep, holding onto Jimmy until the sun came up.


End file.
